La Madriguera
by Alsol
Summary: James y Lily Potter son dos famosos aurores casados, eran felices hasta que sucedio una tragedia, años despues... Para Harry Potter, la madriguera es un santuario, un refugio donde puede aislarse de los terribles secretos del pasado.


**Capitulo 1.**

**Valle de Godric, 1984**

Harry tenia cuatro años cuando aparecia el mounstro. Entro pesadamente en sueños que no eran sueños. Una noche de verano, cuando la Luna brillaba llena y resplandeciente como el corazon de un niño y el viento transmitia un delicado perfume de rosas y jazimes, el mounstro se introdujo a hurtadillas en la mansión para perseguir y asesinar.

Nada volvio a ser igual después de que el aparecio. La hermosa casa, con sus habitaciones magnificas y sus grandes pisos relucientes, estaria siempre impreganada de su fantasma.

La madre de Harry le habia asegurado que los mounstruos no existian. Que eran unicamente producto de su imaginación, y sus pesadillas eran tan solo malos sueños. Pero la noche en que vio al mounstro, en lo que oyo y olio, su madre no pudo decirle que no existia. Y no quedo nadie para sentarse en la cama y contarle lindos cuentos hasta que volviera a dormirse.

Papa contaba los mejores cuentos, unos cuentos maravillosamente simples y tiernos. Pero se enfermo, y por la enfermedad empezo a hacer cosas que no debian hacerse. Su madre le habia dicho que papa tendria que marcharse de la casa hasta que volviera a estar sano otra vez. Por este motivo solo podia venir a verla de vez en cuando, y mama o la tia Petunia o el tio Severus debian quedarse en la habitación durante toda la visita.

Una vez, le dieron permiso de ir a la casa nueva de su papa, la tia Petunia y el tio Severus la llevaron, y se sintio complacido y emocionada de contemplar a traves del ventanal como subian y bajaban las olas. Entonces, papa quiso llevarla a la playa para hacer castillos de arena, solo ellos dos. Pero la tia dijo que no. No estaba permitido. Discutieron con esa voz queda y en siseos que los adultos creen que los niños no pueden oir. Pero Harry los oyo y, al tiempo que lo hacia, permanecio sentado junto a la enorme ventana, sin apartar la vista del mar. Y conforme las voces subieron de tono, se obligo a no oir. No queria oir como papa insultaba a la tia Petunia, ni como el tio Severus decia en voz grave: "Mucho cuidado, James. Ten mucho cuidado".

En realidad empezo antes. Semanas antes de la casa de la playa.

Todo ocurrio después de una noche en que papa entro a su dormitorio y lo desperto. Se paseaba de un lado a otro, hablando consigo mismo. Se escucho un gemido, pero cuando el se levanto de la espaciosa cama con dosel no tenia mied. Porque era papa. Incluso cuando la Luna lo ilumino y la cara mostro maldad, el corazon de la niña se lleno de amor y emocion.

Harry se incorporo en la cama y sonrio adormilado.

-Hola, papito. Cuentame un cuento

-Si, claro que voy a contarte un cuento- se volvio a mirar a su hijo, un pequeño manojo de cabello negro alborotado y grandes ojos verdes. Pero solo veia su propia rabia-. Te contare un cuento, mi adorado Harry, sobre un zorra que aprende como mentir y engañar.

-Y, ¿la zorra hablaba?

-¿Hablaba?

-Si, para decir mentiras.

El le mostro los dientes en una mueca sarcastica.

-¡No me entiendes! ¡No me entiendes, como ella tampoco entiende! ¡Una zorra! ¡Una ramera!

El pequeño sintio un nudo en el estomago al oirlo gritar.

-¿Qué es una ramera?

-¡Tu madre! – Barrio con un brazo lo que habia en la parte superior de la comoda.

En la cama, Harry se hizo un ovillo y empezo a llorar.

A gritos, el le pidio perdon

-¡Ya deja de llorar! – Repetia.

En ese momento, mama entro a toda prisa, con el camisón blanco resplandeciente bajo la Luna.

-¡James, por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué haces? Ya, Harry. Ya nene, no llores. Papa lo siente mucho

Un profundo resentimiento lo abrumo al mirar las dos cabezas una junto a otra.

-Ya le dije que lo siento.

Pero cuando se adelanto con la intencion de volver a disculparse, su esposa irguio la cabeza bruscamente. En la oscuridad, los ojos le brillaron con una ferocidad rayana en el odio.

-¡Alejate de el!

-No me digas que me aleje de mi propio hijo. Estoy harto de que me des ordenes, Lily.

-Otra vez drogado. No te quiero cerca de ella.

Fue entonces cuando papa se marcho

¿Qué pasara? ¿James vencera su vicio? ¿Lily perdonara a James? ¿Harry tendra de nuevo a su padres juntos?


End file.
